


8.2 Segundos

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Naruto [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: ¿Quién iba a pensar que era mortalmente cierto? 8.2 segundos bastaban para enamorarse...





	8.2 Segundos

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Naruto](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-naruto.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8.2 Segundos**

 

Ha llegado al bar temprano esa noche. Luego de que sus amigos cancelaran la cena ha decidido irse directo a por una copa. Gaara le ha advertido que no haga cosas estúpidas (como ir a tomar solo, sabiendo que termina siendo presa fácil) pero ha decidido ignorar a su pelirrojo amigo luego que el novio de éste se burlara del rubio por sus actitudes más propias de una quinceañera.

 _“Naruto-kun es como esas chicas de secundaria que temen salir a ser engañadas”_ habían sido sus exactas palabras.

Naruto no estaba de acuerdo con Sai en lo absoluto. Él era un hombre fuerte, varonil, y perfectamente capaz de cuidarse él mismo… Hasta donde era posible, por supuesto. La cantidad de veces que se mete en peleas que no puede ganar es alta. Constantemente termina metiendo a otros en sus propios problemas por inconsciente, y vaya que esa es razón suficiente para hacerlo replantearse incluso la idea de _“volver al mercado”._ El solo recordar las veces que Haku ha tenido que calmar a su temperamental esposo para no molerlo a golpes luego de meterse en cada situación por el rubio le provoca malestar. Quizá si no fuera por el hecho de que sus mejores amigos están ya casados, ni siquiera consideraría tan seriamente la idea de salir de su departamento con ese tipo de intenciones, pero suficiente problema tiene en con su familia por la carrera que ha elegido como para permitirse que empiecen a atosigarlo también con todo el asunto de que no es tan joven como antes, y una buena esposa le hace falta. _De nuevo._

Al menos su padre es un poco más accesible con el tema. Buena parte de ello quizá se deba a que Naruto es muchísimo más cercano con ciertas personas que no comparten la misma inclinación que su madre asegura él tiene. ¿Él declarándose completamente heterosexual? Minato sabía sin que saliera del clóset que no había manera de que dijera algo similar. Y llamarlo gay tampoco tenía demasiado sentido. Su hijo era un caso especial.

_“Si es un hombre o una mujer, por Dios, Naruto, incluso si decidieras compartir tu vida con un alíen… No voy a justarte por ello. Tu madre tampoco, por mucho que quiera creer que te dejará de hablar por el asunto… No es que no seas joven, Naru. Es que nosotros ya no lo somos. Quizá cuando tengas tus propios cachorros entenderás por qué como padre uno espera que su cría tenga una buena pareja para cuidarle…”_

Toma un primer trago y pasea su vista por el lugar. Las palabras de su padre han sido gran parte de la razón por la cual se atreve a ir al bar solo. A su alrededor, varias personas han comenzado a moverse dentro. Entre ellos un tipo alto de cabello largo y rubio despierta su atención. Al principio ha confundido su espalda con algo más bien femenino, pero termina por reconocer la forma de andar y el tono peculiar que ha usado para insultar a su compañero, un tipo de cabello negro, menos largo pero abundante, atado en una pequeña coleta baja. Naruto incluso habría pensado que se trataba de un par de simples amigos hasta que el mismo moreno detiene la rabieta del otro con un beso a la vez que se apartan un poco más. Les pierde de vista y regresa su atención a su copa, ahora vacía, en su mano izquierda. Pide de nuevo y mira por sobre su hombro. Ha comenzado a sentir como si alguien le estuviese viendo fijo. Le resulta extraño desde el primer momento. Es consciente de que con su físico es fácil capar la atención de una que otra chica, pero aquel día en especial no había cuidado su aspecto en lo absoluto. Luego de que el propio organizador le cancelara una hora atrás no se molestó en ponerse más presentable de lo que estaba. Y cree que es una mujer quien le observa dado que no tiene tanta fama entre otros varones como sus amigos aseguran, pero a veces puede pasar. Lo que tiende a diferenciar el asunto es que las damas son más insistentes con él. Menos directas, además.

No identifica a su acosadora sino hasta que voltea completamente. Debe corregirse entonces. No es una ella, es un él. Un chico probablemente de su edad, cabellos negros cortos, ojos oscuros. Eso es lo poco que puede apreciar a esa distancia. Su piel es blanca, casi fantasmal. Con unas facciones que parecen haber sido delineadas a consciencia por un artista. Naruto se plantea si el alcohol subió demasiado pronto a su cabeza, o verdaderamente un tipo tan hermoso como ese realmente ha estado acechándolo con la mirada desde primer momento en que llegó al bar.

Sus miradas se encuentran por primera vez, el negro de la noche chocando con el azul cielo de un día brillante.

_1, 2, 3…_

Ambos analizando los ojos contrarios sin estar realmente en busca de algo, pero con total atención.

_4, 5, 6…_

Las abundantes pestañas del rubio parecen llamar la atención del moreno, mientras que el aparente delineado en sus ojos captura el interés de Naruto.

_7, 8…_

Ha escuchado antes que solo pocos segundos bastan para enamorarse. Y ellos pueden dar fe.

Son solo **8.2 segundos** los que transcurren antes de que lo decidan sin necesidad de compartir nombres o palabras.

El moreno es el primero en hacer un movimiento. Naruto lo ve ponerse de pie y se pone momentáneamente nervioso. Su atención vuelve rudamente contra la barra, donde ha estado sentado, y pronto siente al moreno acomodarse a su lado. Le mira de reojo cuando vuelve a sentirse observado, el otro no disimula en lo más mínimo su interés en él. Está apoyando un hombro sobre la barra y en la palma descansa su rostro. Naruto se sonroja apenas, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada. Sus ojos son armas mortales, pensar que los delineaba había cometido un error… Esa sombra apenas notoria era natural. Las espesas pestañas le dan ese aspecto de estrella de rock, aunque su apariencia general dista totalmente de este tipo de hombres.

—Sasuke Uchiha… —se presenta tras un breve silencio.

—Naruto Namikaze—responde él, fingiendo total serenidad.

Cuando el moreno sonríe ligeramente antes de despegar la mirada para ordenar un trago, el rubio consigue respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad.

8.2 Segundos.

Y aunque el camino es complicado, ninguno está equivocado en ese momento.

_“Él es la persona que estaba esperando”_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

**Un año después**

 

Naruto observa su reflejo con ojo crítico. No está totalmente convencido de la imagen que el espejo proyecta de él, y el moreno a unos metros suyos parece particularmente divertido mientras lo ve refunfuñar por lo bajo mientras se cambia la corbata por quinta vez en lo que va de los últimos 20 minutos. Sasuke deja escapar un bufido cansado mientras una sonrisa adorna sus labios.

—¿No te decides aún, dobe?

El menor no responde.

—Naruto… Tu padre va a matarnos si llegamos tarde.

Namikaze continúa en silencio.

—La naranja...

—¡No quiero usar naranja otra vez, teme! —replica el rubio, finalmente

“ _Como en cada maldita ocasión_ ”, si le preguntaban al otro.

—Es un buen color para ti…

Lo escucha rabiar un poco más antes de renegar apenas para seguidamente ponerse de pie. Toma la corbata de la cama, esa del justo color que ha comentado segundos antes, y se acerca a él hasta pararse tras suyo. Sus brazos pasan por sobre el otro mientras a regañadientes Naruto le deja hacer el nudo. Tiene que admitir que es buen contraste. Su atuendo estaba planeado para ir con ese maldito color, después de todo. No por nada el novio de su cuñado se encargó personalmente de conseguir la ropa para ambos. Pero desde la única vez que Sasuke apuntó lo bien que le quedaba ese tono fue imposible no despreciarlo un poco. No que realmente odiara usar alguna prenda de ese color particular, en lo absoluto. En realidad, era una historia hasta vergonzosa la que le hacía querer ir directo en una dirección opuesta.

_“—Ese color en ti se ve lindo”_

Que Sasuke Uchiha dijera algo así de honesto e infantil con un tono sensual era bastante traumático por sí solo.

_“—Aunque ciertamente te prefiero desnudo”_

¡Y justo la primera vez que durmieron juntos!

No había manera en el mundo en que Naruto estuviese bien consigo mismo usando una corbata naranja ese día en especial. Pero no había más opciones, y la hora se acercaba. El bastardo de su novio tenía toda la razón del mundo. Un minuto de demora, y sería el mayor de los Namikaze quien acabara con la existencia del último de su clan. Tomó el saco que el otro recogió de la cama mientras que maldecía un poco más. Terminó de arreglarse.

—Naruto…—le llamó tranquilo el otro

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Sasuke? —replicó, todavía molesto

—Te ves muy guapo hoy…

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—Tú también, teme… Tú también.

.

.

.

.

 

4.1 segundos es el cálculo aproximado de Itachi Uchiha cuando observa a su hermano delante del hombre con el cual planea compartir su vida. 4.1 segundos es el tiempo exacto que ambos han tomado para responder la simple pregunta que les unirá de acuerdo a las leyes de los hombres y que, irónicamente, nunca hubiese esperado presenciar. Antes de Naruto Namikaze, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha estaba completamente convencido de que no existía persona en el mundo capaz de soportar el volátil carácter de su pequeño y bobo hermano. A un lado suyo, su novio reniega apenas mientras que finge a duras penas que la alergia al polen hace de las suyas en sus hermosos ojos. Itachi toma su mano con total calma, mientras el juez pronuncia unas últimas palabras.

8.2 segundos toma enamorarse. Ése es el resultado que aquel mentado estudio había arrojado tras observar el comportamiento de 115 hombres. 8.2 segundos para que el interés sea notable. Y qué segundos eran realmente. Esa noche en particular Itachi estaba dándole vueltas al vago artículo que había leído horas antes por insistencia de su rubio.

“ _—Te estoy diciendo que es real, Itachi_ …—” recuerda que le dijo Deidara en aquel entonces, totalmente convencido _“—Yo te miré por 10 segundos, y ahí supe que eras el hombre que quería para mí”_

El hombre terminó la discusión besándolo a pocos metros de la barra, comentando un sencillo.

_“—Como tú digas, cariño”_

Y aunque en aquel entonces fingió que el tema no captó su interés, se dio a la tarea de estudiarlo.

Fue entonces que pasó.

Ese mismo día incluso.

Su problemático hermano aceptó acompañarlos al bar por primera vez, así que sintiéndose como el hermano mayor responsable que era, Itachi Uchiha no perdió atención de su pequeño idiota en todo el rato. Ni siquiera cuando se alejó de ambos, y mucho menos cuando le observó quedarse quieto a metros de la barra donde, sabía, se suponía iba por tragos para los tres. El heredero de las empresas Uchiha ni siquiera necesitó tener un cronómetro en las manos. Contó segundo a segundo en el momento justo que sus ojos se conectaron.

_1, 2, 3 4…_

Justo como hacía ese día en particular.

_5, 6, 7, 8…_

Entonces se acercó a él, y a partir de allí era todo historia.

—8.2 malditos segundos—musita el moreno para sí, con aun un atisbo de sorpresa, mientras que la feliz pareja se besa.

Jamás volvería a desestimar un artículo de internet tan fácilmente.

—Te dije que solo eso se necesita, hmp…

Ambos hombres se ponen de pie para aplaudir cuando el resto lo hace también. A unos pocos pasos, Sasuke y Naruto se alejan uno al lado del otro mientras familiares y amigos celebran el especial momento. Menos de un año fue el tiempo que necesitaron para confirmar aquello que habían estado pensando desde el primer momento.

—Tenía que dejar lugar a una duda razonable—comenta el mayor en respuesta, a lo que su novio rueda los ojos.

—Estúpido terco…

E Itachi no puede negarlo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que era mortalmente cierto? 8.2 segundos bastaban para enamorarse. Y en menos de un año, ya estaban ahí casándose.

—¿Crees que sean felices, Deidara?

Su rubio le mira confuso un segundo.

—Tan felices como nosotros, quiero decir…

El otro se sonroja apenas mientras una sonrisa burlona adorna sus labios.

—Quiero verlos intentarlo. La vida matrimonial no es fácil—comenta con total seriedad

—No nos hemos casado—le recuerda Uchiha, casi divertido.

—Vivimos juntos desde hace años, Itachi. No necesito un estúpido anillo de millones de dólares para sentir que eres mío.

—Otras personas terminarían esa oración de otro modo—observa pensativo el moreno

—¿Preferirías a otra persona? —gruñe irritado el más bajo

—Nunca dije algo como eso. Pero… Pensándolo bien…

Deidara le observa receloso.

—¿Qué tantos millones quieres realmente? ¿En qué piensas? ¿Diamantes? ¿O alguna otra pierda?

—¡¿Quién ha dicho algo como eso?!

—Así que diamantes…

—¡Itachi!

—Diamantes será, entonces.

—Eres realmente…

—Pero tengo que preguntar, Dei…

—¿Qué?

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Se forma un silencio prolongado. Cuando Itachi regresa la mirada al otro a la vez que los recién casados abandonan la estancia, no se sorprende demasiado porque el menor parezca todavía sorprendido. Sonríe apenas, desviando la mirada hacia el resto de personas cerca de ambos. A unos metros distingue la pesada mirada del segundo organizador del evento, quien le observa con recelo. El amante de su tío es algo realmente serio.

—Si te niegas ahora, no tiene sentido que vaya por allí buscando el anillo que quieres… —comenta, regresando su atención al menor.

—Las personas normales proponen esto con un anillo, o una cadena, o algo—es la respuesta del avergonzado hombre— ¡No puedes ir por allí proponiendo matrimonio sin dar nada cuando ganas tanto dinero, maldito tacaño de mierda!

El histérico grito del artista hace que la atención de todos recaiga en ambos, avergonzándolo todavía más.

—¿Quién dijo que no tengo nada? —replica el moreno, mientras palmea un bolsillo.

Cuando saca la pequeña caja de éste se escucha como algunos contienen el aliento, y Deidara tiene todavía más deseos de ponerse a insultarlo. La caja es abierta delante del rubio a la vez que su piel adquiere tonos rojos con más velocidad que antes.

—Itachi… —advierte, enfadado

—Fue un error de cálculo—explica, mientras saca la joya— Escogí algo bastante simple porque pensé que sería más práctico dado lo que haces de trabajo. Bien me advirtió Sasuke que tú y Naruto no se parecen en nada… Creer que serías tan simplón como Naruto fue un error.

—¿Simplón…? ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Desde cuándo vienes planeando este tipo de mierdas exactamente, para empezar?

El moreno observa el sencillo anillo de plata entre sus dedos y sonríe ligeramente al verlo de reojo.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

—Itachi…

—Mi padre me educó para casarme antes de mudarme con esa persona, así que puedes darte una idea de qué esperaba exactamente en el momento en que te lo propuse la primera vez… No creí que te saltarías esa parte tan deliberadamente. Casarnos antes de mudarnos.

—¡Solo dile que sí, carajo! —escucha el rubio que le gritan, y levanta una mano mientras les muestra el dedo de en medio.

Sakura ahoga una nueva maldición. Sasori, parado al lado del mayor de los Uchiha, suelta un suspiro cansado.

—Pedazo de imbécil… —escucha Madara que dice, y él no puede más que reírse por lo bajo

—¿Por qué se supone que eliges un momento como este para hacer este tipo de escenas?

—Porque siempre que intuyes que planeo proponerme haces de todo por evitarlo…

—Eso…

—¿O estoy equivocado?

Deidara no consigue negarlo.

—Dei-chan… ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Es eso?

—¡Solo admítelo, rubia! ¡Claro que quieres hacerlo! —grita esta vez Hidan, al lado de éste, su novio le da un codazo para callarlo— ¡Cállame a besos, bastardo!

El otro niega para sí, mientras que otros comienzan a reírse.

Cualquier evento que involucre a los amigos de Itachi, es para morirse.

Nadie necesita saber la ironía allí.

En realidad… Son mayormente mercenarios. En su mayoría asesinos. Si no es que pirómanos, o simplemente pervertidos.

Deidara incluido.

—Con tu sueldo, no me vas a comprar con algo así de barato—suelta finalmente el rubio

—Asumo que no lo quieres entonces… —comenta Itachi, intentando regresar el objeto a su sitio, cuando la mano del otro le detiene abruptamente le mira con verdadera sorpresa

—Eso es mío. Así que quita tus manos de él—advierte, tomándolo, lo coloca en su dedo mientras ignora los chiflidos de su grupo a sus espaldas, empieza a avergonzarse de nuevo— ¡Pero quiero algo mejor que esto, te lo advierto!

—¿Usarás dos anillos además del de bodas? —inquiere curioso Uchiha, mientras contiene una risa

—¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?! —responde molesto el rubio

Y como si fuese de nuevo esa escena de un año atrás, la discusión muere cuando besa sus labios.

—Como tú digas, cariño—murmura Itachi con total tranquilidad

—Maldito bastardo—es la seca respuesta del otro.

Deidara nunca ha sido precisamente romántico.

Pero en cualquier caso, se enamoró en 8.2 segundos de él.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 


End file.
